Blazing Entrails (transcript)
Episode: Blazing Entrails episode begins when Ren and Stimpy is sleeping in bed. Stimpy suddenly wakes up and goes silly. Stimpy gets out of bed. Ren looks at Stimpy. Stimpy walks like a robot. Stimpy goes to the bathroom. Stimpy put the toothpaste on the hammer. Stimpy crash his teeth with his hammer. Stimpy use a Dog Shampoo on his mouth. Stimpy gurgles and swallows. Stimpy burps crazy. Stimpy's nose has a hair. Stimpy uses his saw and saw his nose off. Stimpy's nose was still has a hair. Ren: Hey, can't you wait 'til morning to saw your face off, like everyone else?! to breakfast, Stimpy was salting the pan. Ren smells like bacon That bacon sure smells great. was grilling his tongue in the pan. Stimpy was all silly. Man, I can almost taste that bacon already. Yes siree, Bob. Doesn't that just... eyes is on breakfast plate look.. great? eyes blinks twice. Ren looks at Stimpy. Stimpy: Breakfast is served. takes a wild take and screams. Fades to The Brainchilds house. Ren: Alright, That's it! You're going to see a doctor! Stimpy: ARF! ARF! MOO! MEOW! BEEP! WOO! EEE! blubbers Ren: Yep, this is the address. "Dr. Brainchild "Brain fixed cheap."". knocks the door Stimpy: I'm not okay! I'm not okay! faster Ren: Hello there, Dr. Brainchald's mother, mam. Ehh, we're here to see your son the doctor. Dr. Brainchild's mother: Well, aren't you boys sweet. You'll find junior in the garage playing with his toys. Stimpy: EEP! EEP! EEP EEP EEP Boinga boinga boinga! Lalalala BOO BOO! Dr. Brainchild's mother: I swear kids get weirder looking everyday. answer the doorbell. Stimpy: I wanna banana, Ivana... Diddle diddle fiddle piddle poodle piddle poodle racky sacky want some seafood momma. Ooya fooya flinga flinga KNOCK KNOCK! Boopereeba saddle soap. A bareeba snake can see the radda all to salve for one to the boy to nice pass the deviled egg. You'll never wander all the rest are peanut butter set the pasadena you know which has the Rose Bowl. Brainchild goes in. Ren: Wow, look at that head. Dr. Brainchild: Hmm, anthropomorphoids. Interesting. zaps Ren: Hey doc, can you have a look at my eediot friend here? Dr. Brainchild: Hmmm, Have a seat. Stimpy: Why, certainly dear. Dr. Brainchild: Hmm, I see. It does look serious. Let's take a look at his brain cavity. machine falls onto Stimpy's butt. Just as I suspected. No activity. His lack of brain activity can only lead to one thing. Ren: What's that, doc? Dr. Brainchild: Death, of course. zaps You have to go investigate... inside Stimpy!! strikes Ren: Me? Inside him? Dr. Brainchild: Yessssssss..... Ren: Are... are you going to shrink me? Dr. Brainchild: Don't be ridiculous. Brainchild puts the pumper on Stimpy. Dr. Brainchild inflates Stimpy. Two mens are barrowing Ren. Don't forget to write, Ren. zaps Ren: I'll send a postcard. goes inside Stimpy. Cripes, it's dark in here. Now let's see, where am I? saw a Caution Flammable Gas. Stimpy's butt exploding on gas. Ren was burnt. Dr. Brainchild: Big Dipper calling Uranus 12. Do you read me? Proceed through the internal organs via the brown line, over. Ren: That's a roger, Big Dipper. Dog Trains are riding and stops. Ren goes in the Hot Dog Train. Hot Dog Trains drives off. Ren was reading a newspaper and Corn in a Cob was hanging some hangers. Corn in a Cob: HEY, what are you looking at? Yeah, you! I'm talking to you, buddy! You think you're better than me cause you can be digested? Well, you ain't, buddy! Penny: You bet your sweet BUTT you not! Corn in a Cob: Uppity little punk! Penny: Yeah! Boy, the nerve of some people. Announcer: Stop it, next up be the stomach. Rise up safely. Ren: This is my stop, so I will get off. Announcer: Come on, folks. Let it off. Corn in a Cob: offscreen Go ahead and get off! We're riding to the end of the line. Penny: offscreen Yeah, get off! goes off to Hot Dog Trains Dr. Brainchild: Ren, I have you back on screen, you should be nearing... the stomach. Ren: Roger up, Big Dipper. The stomach is coming to view now. Dr. Brainchild: Good! Now proceed with extreme caution. Antibodies be present and they're programmed to destroy parasites and FOREIGN MATTER. Cowboy Virus: Howdy! Will ya'll come ride down in? And it's Tuesday night. Viruses get in for free. Have a nice time now. sees all the viruses. Ren: Aw, balkanism. Pure bal- HUH!? woman antibody saw Ren, Ren was loving woman antibody. Ren wants to kiss it. Antibody sucks at Ren's skeleton. Ren's skin has flattened. Oh baby, what a woman. timecard says "One year Later." Ren and Antibody have a home with two antibody children. one of them sucks at Ren. Virus Child: Daddy, tell us about how you and mommy met. Ren: Well Junior, it all happen about a year ago. When my friend Sti- panicking STIMPY!!! off Dr. Brainchild: offscreen You're almost at the pharynx, Ren. Just a little further. Ren: I-I-I can see light! Dr. Brainchild: YES! You are in the sinus cavity! Be on the lookout for sudden flash floods of... BACKWASH!!! Ren: Backwash? sniffs his nose. Splashing the water at Ren Help! gurgles Mucus: Hey buddy, grab my goblin! grabs the Mucus OW, hey! Take it easy, will ya? picks at Ren in his nose. Stimpy puts Ren into his ear. Ren: Ahh, the passage to Stimpy's brain! wind blows at Ren. Bats are attacking Ren. Ren flutters off at the bats. gasp Doc, I see what's wrong! So that's what the problem is. Stimpy's ignorance gland has a strangle hold on his brain! gland bonks Stimpy's brain. Hey you big dope, let go of that little dope! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? gland was laughing menacingly. Ren drools down. Ignorance gland punches Ren. Dr. Brainchild: Congratulations, Ren. Your mission is a success. Stimpy's brain activity is resuming. at pocket watch Uh-oh. Chimp: One side, one side. Telegram next to Ren Hoke! Ren: That's Hoek. Read it for me, will ya boy? Chimp: Oh, Mr. Ren Hoek, Stimpy will deflate in 5 seconds. Stop. Uhhh, Run for your life. Stop. Best wishes, Brainchild. Ren: Thanks. Chimp: Uh-huh? Ren: Now where were we? 5 SECONDS!! was about to run Dr. Brainchild: 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... deflates Woman on TV: sobbing The baby's college money is missing. DID YOU TAKE IT?!? Stimpy: laughs FUNNY! his soda Ren Stimpy's nose: Say Stimpy, how's about a slurp of your soda? Stimpy: Sure thing, pal. put the straw on Stimpy's nose. Ren slurps the soda. Ren: Hey, turn the TV up, will ya? iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts